Too Early but Right in Time
by Roxotaku
Summary: Written for Iycaptions on LJ. The prompt was a romantic picture of Kagome holding InuYash's face in her hands. In this story, Kagome is in her time trying to avoid being set up with Hojo again by her friends. There is only 1 boy for her...


Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I make no money from

This story.

Too Early but Right in Time

The sidewalks echoed with the sound of many feet. Kagome walked home from school with her friends, her books held in front of her. Absently she listened to them gab about the cute boys they liked. She felt so distant from it all. Soon her tests would be over and she would go where her heart yearned to be…

"Kagome, you and Hojo should come out with us tomorrow night," Eri said. "They're having a dance at the school."

Kagome rolled her eyes. There they go, making her and Hojo a couple again. By their hopeful expressions, she knew they were not going to give up. This was getting old, and fast.

"You are so lucky to have a handsome, sweet boyfriend like Hojo," Yuka said.

"How many times have I told you guys," Kagome said. "He's not my boyfriend – we just went out on a couple dates is all…."

The three friends passed knowing looks between them. It made Kagome hunch her shoulders and twist her mouth in irritation.

"Well, I guess you want to bring that bad boy boyfriend of yours," Ayumi said. "It's about time we met him – after all, we are your best friends."

"He can't come," Kagome said. "He lives too far away."

"Fine, then I will tell Hojo you are free for the dance!" Eri squealed.

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, and tell them that she really did not want them setting her up on any more dates with Hojo, but she was interrupted.

"Hey, let's go to Wacdonalds!" Ayumi said.

"Great, I'm starved," Yuka replied.

"I really need to get home and do my homework," Kagome mumbled

"Oh, well….see you tomorrow," Eri replied. "If we see Hojo, we will tell him to pick you up for the dance tomorrow night!"

"But -." Kagome could not get the words out fast enough - her friends had run giggling off.

With a sigh, Kagome continued to walk home. Her mind drew inward to another time, her books clutched tightly to her chest, and thought about….InuYasha. She had made him promise not to come get her too soon, for once she had to take her tests undisturbed. Oh, the chaos that has ensued in the past when he has been here! Yet, there were some times…..

A wistful smile crossed Kagomes face, and she walked up the stairs to her family's shrine. On automatic pilot, she did not have to even think where to put her feet. This let her dwell in her memories. They were making her miss InuYasha even more…

That is why she did not see…..

"Hey, Kagome…"

Coming up with a start, Kagome nearly bumped into him. Looking up into InuYashas face, she was at a loss for words for a moment. Her mind was dueling with her memories, her desire to see him, and the fact that he was really here – when he wasn't supposed to be. Her mouth opened and then closed again.

"First you nearly run me over, now you have nothing to say?" InuYasha said with a snide smirk, hands on hips.

"InuYasha, you promised not to come get me yet!" Kagome said in exasperation, and slammed her books down on the ground.

"Uh, am I early?" InuYasha said, a clawed finger to the side of his mouth and a dubious look on his face.

"Oh, you…" Kagome got out, before their eyes met and it took all the steam out of her.

For once, Kagome believed him. There was no deviousness in his expression. He looked a bit bewildered, actually…

In a flash she realized she was glad InuYasha was here. Kagome had really missed him – and now maybe she could get out of the dreaded date with Hojo tomorrow. There was only one boy for her, a very unique one…and she was looking at him. But InuYasha was cringing, as if waiting for her to say the dreaded word. He peeked up at her in a moment when it did not happen, and was surprised to see her smiling warmly at him.

Walking up to him, Kagome put her hands in his hair and drew his face down towards her. Their noses almost met.

"It's okay InuYasha," Kagome said softly. "This time, I'm really glad you came early for me."

Blushing, InuYasha looked to the side, now the one at a loss for words. Kagome wondered what kind of clothes they should make him wear for tomorrows dance….and smiled.


End file.
